1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides simple rules for a lottery-like game in which each ticket-holder can enjoy a more reasonable chance of winning a prize. In the game, each ticket is given a major number consisting of more than 5 digits and a specially indicated sub-number having 2 or 3 digits taken from the end of the major number. Both of the numbers are available for checking with the announced winning numbers so that the chance of winning a prize is doubled, thus offering people a more rewarding and exciting game thereby.
2. The Prior Art
In most of the prior lottery games, each ticket is usually assigned only with a number which is checked with several formally publicly announced numbers consisting of different number of digits, and the large, intermediate and small prizes are given to those ticket holders when their tickets have the identical numbers in accordance with the announced numbers. The disadvantage of these kinds of gambling rules stems from the fact that the chances of winning big prizes are very small; although the chances of winning small prizes are enhanced, the awards of them are relatively small as a result of the wide allocation of the sum of the awards; moreover, the ticket holders do not have much freedom to choose the favorable numbers on the tickets to improve their chances of winning reasonable awards. Therefore, such games are not able to fully meet the requirements of most of the ticket holders, and the winning chances are not satisfactorily good to attract more people to invest their money therein.